Crimson Dreams
by Daciana
Summary: What happens when a member of the band called Crimson Dreams finds a brutally beaten Joey in a nearby alley. Well... he gets to know the female singerguitarest and finds out that she's a 6956 years old elemental demon, along with her band members. OCxJou
1. A New Meeting

Okay, this is the first story that I've submitted without a working partner, my shared account is Snake Archer Twins, where we have the "Story of Mrrph"…I can't really remember how we spelled it though ;;;;…but anyways, please don't flame at me TT

Disclaimer: I do not and, most likely, will not own YuGiOh! Any point in my life, along with the song that the band "Crimson Dreams" sings, so I don't own Silent Hill 3 music or the person that sings it .

Chapter 1 

"Alright, let's do it…" Kai said barely above a whisper "one…two…three…"

Twilight and Skye both nodded. Twilight lightly tapped the cymbals while Skye and Kai lightly played the bass and electric guitar. This was their last playing at the club, Dark Haven, for the night, then it was back to working at home for the night.

Kai ran her slightly tanned hand through her raven, purple-streaked hair as her emerald eyes scanned the crowd through the cloud of thick smoke. She and the others were use to the smell of the gray haze when they played.

"I want a cup that overflows with love,

Although it's not enough to fill my heart

I want a barrel full of love, although

I know, it's not enough to fill my heart"

"I want a river full of love, again

I know the holes will still remain

I need an ocean full of love, although

I know the holes will still remain"

Then the music started to grow louder and harder then its previous low, slow rythme.

"And this Swiss-cheese heart knows

Only kindness can fill its holes

And love can dry my tears

As pain disappears"

Then Kai sang out into the microphone in front of her.

"I need a miracle

And not some ones charity

One drop of love from him

And my hearts in ecstasy"

"The high that is sending me

Is most likely ending me

I need a miracle and

Not some ones charity"

Then the music tempo changed into an electric guitar and bass solo wit the drums in the background, leading the way. Then the bas and drums stopped as Kai did a 10 second solo, and then sped up to normal again.

"Fill up my heart with love while

You'd be amazed at how

Little I need from him

To feel complete her and now"

"Stirring within are these feelings

I can't ignore

I need a miracle and

That's what I'm hoping for"

Kai then sucked in a quick breath of air.

"I need a miracle!

And not some ones charity

One drop of love from him

And my hearts in ecstasy"

"The high that is sending me

Is most likely ending me,

I need a miracle

And not some ones charity now... oh baby… nahnaah…"

Kai drawled on then continued to her normal tempo.

"Anybodies love but his

Will never fill this space within me,

Now, doctor, give me what I need

To free my heart from misery…"

Kai and her band then played slowly until Kai hit her last string and they all bowed, set the instruments down, and walked off stage.

Kai, Twilight, and Skye sat down at the bar, each ordering a glass of red wine.

"Adrian better pay up good tonight, I need the money" Twilight said as she sipped her wine, her crimson eyes glittering in the dim lighting of the club.

"Going gambling again?" Kai questioned with a smirk, getting an answer from Twilight's mischievous grin.

Skye sighed with a smile ad took out a cig and her lighter, the flame revealing her violet eyes and her shoulder-length raven, red-streaked hair.

"One of these days, Skye, those things are going to kill you" Kai said as she took her head slowly then gulped down half of her wine.

"You shouldn't be talking, you alcoholic" Skye said and chuckled as Kai stuck her tongue out at her.

Kai, Skye and Twilight had known each other since middle school then they started a band in high school called "Crimson Dreams." They all had always worn dark clothing, serving the fact that they were demons.

Kai wore semi-tight black pants with zippers everywhere, a black sleeveless shirt w/ 'bite me' inscribed on it in dripping red coloring, black, clunky, steel-toed boots and numerous bracelets and necklaces along wit Ankh earrings. Twilight had on black leather pants w/ a crimson, long-sleeved shirt that had the ends flared out, black combat boots, and a pentacle necklace w/ cross earrings.

Skye usually wore baggy black pants w/ a black tub-top on, showing her crescent moon charm belly button ring, black and red converse shoes, a crescent moon necklace and earrings. They all lived in a 2-story house that Twilight had inherited from her great grandfather, who was honest and kind to all 3 of them.

The 3 demons often didn't appreciate humans, their stupidity and ignorance annoyed them but that had met a few humans that didn't annoy them…as much as the others did. They gulped down the rest of their drinks then exited the Dark Haven and entered the cold, dark rain.

"You guys head home, I'm going to walk around for awhile," Kai said with a smile.

"You and your obsession with walking in the rain" Skye teased with an equally warm smile and her and twilight headed home, leaving Kai alone.

Kai strode down the empty streets on the sidewalk, stepping in puddles on the way, tilting her face up at the clouds with a grin on her face. She was walking past an alleyway when se heard someone groan in pain then noticed that a small trail of blood was coming from the alley and exiting into a gutter.

Kai entered the alley and gasped slightly at the sight in front of her. Lying in front of her was a boy, about the age of 18, with dirt blonde hair w/ blood wounds on his face, arms, and legs, along w/a large gash in his side.

"Are you alive?" Kai asked as she quickly rushed over to him.

Kai quickly checked his pulse. She sighed in relief, as he was only unconscious.

"Don't worry…you may be a human…but there's something about you…" Kai said as she placed the boy on her back, one leg on either side of her, and ran to her house.

Okay, this is the end of Chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and reviews make me a happy child!


	2. Healings and Story Telling

Disclaimer: Yet again, I do not and, most likely, will not own YuGiOh! Any point in my life, along with the song that the band "Crimson Dreams" sings, so I don't own Silent Hill 3 music or the person that sings it . Chapter 2 

Kai arrived at the front door of her 2 stories home. She opened one of the two double-doors and entered her home.

"About time you came back" Twilight called from the living room.

"Twilight, quickly get the first aid kit and a couple of blankets"

"Why?" Twilight questioned while walking out of the living room into the entrance room.

"Because this boy is on the verge of death" Kai stated as she lowered the boy off of her back and semi-carried him into the living room then laid him down on the couch.

"You and your soft spot for humans" Twilight sighed with a small grin while Kai glared at her.

"Just get the things I asked for," Kai snapped at Twilight and she walked off with a grin.

Kai glared at Twilight's previous spot then turned back to the injured boy. Se took off his shirt and examined his wounds. Other then the gash in his side, there were only small cuts and bruises.

"You're lucky I have a soft spot for injured humans" Kai said thinking aloud as she brushed a stray blonde strand of hair out of the boy's face.

"Here" Twilight said and she handed Kai the first aid kit and 2 blankets.

"Thanks" Kai said with a smile and opened the kit then took out a bundle of bandages and ointment.

"Well… I'm going to bed; don't stay up too late, kay?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I won't" Kai said while lightly spreading ointment on the boy's wounds.

Twilight ten exited the living room, went through the entrance room, and upstairs to her room.

After a while, Kai managed to bandage the boy's wounds then she started to work on the large gash in his side. The boy began to twitch slightly until his eyes opened.

"So you're awake," Kai said with a smile.

The boy's eyes then snapped open and he quickly sat up causing a great amount of pain to erupt all over his body.

"Whoa! Don't move, your wounds haven't even begun to heal properly," Kai said slightly panicked as she gently pushed the boy back down onto the couch.

"Wh-who are you?" the boy asked, his voice holding a New York accent.

"I am Kai, I found you badly injured in an alley so I brought you to my and my friends home" Kai stated as she smiled down at the brow-eyed boy "Who are you, for curiosities sake?"

"My name is Joey Wheeler," the boy said with a smile

"Well… Joey, you are welcome to the kitchen and all," said Kai slightly bowing her head "But I need to finish tending your wound here" Kai pointed out the gash in his side.

"Oh…okay" Joey said nervously as a light blush crossed his face.

Kai smiled ad finished tending his wounds, causing Joey to drift off to sleep from the relaxing felling.

Joey's brown eyes fluttered open then snapped open. Kai had fallen asleep on Joey's chest, causing Joey's face to go beat red. Joey swallowed hard ad tentatively shake Kai's shoulder, slightly.

"Umm…Kai…umm..." Joey stuttered

"Hmm…go away…I'm sleeping…"

"I can't, you're sleeping on me"

"I can't, you're sleeping on me"

"Oh well…then…" Kai opened her eyes, ran her hand through her hair, untangling it and straightening it.

Kai stretched, stood up and offered Joey a hand. He took it and he gently got up, cringing slightly in pain/

"Here" Kai grabbed a freshly washed, light-blue button-up shirt with long sleeves.

"Thanks" Joey took the shirt and carefully put it on.

Kai and Joey headed to the kitchen to see Twilight and Skye drinking sake. They both looked from Joey to Kai and back again.

"Kai, is this you boyfriend?" Skye questioned with a smirk.

"NO!" exclaimed Kai as she and Joey blushed bright red.

"No, its just some random person she picked off of the street" Twilight said as she sipped her sake.

"Kai, not again!"

"But he was injured" Kai insisted "he would have died if I didn't bandage him up as fast as I did"

"I thought I told you, no more humans," Skye stated harshly.

"What?" Joey said w/ confusion mixed into his voice.

"Well…since he will be basically living here, he might as well know what we are" Twilight said while she, Skye, and Kai approached Joey, each glowing a different shade of color.

"Allow me to introduce myself, properly, my name is Kai Dominique Kouradu, demon of wolves and air" Kai said as wolf ears sprouted on her head, her nails grew about 3 inches longer, and a wolfish tail sprouted on her bum.

"I am Twilight, demon of foxes and fire" Twilight said and fox ears and a foxtail sprouted as well, her nail growing longer.

"And I am Skye, demon of tigers and water" Skye greeted and tigers ears and a tiger tail sprouted and her nails grew longer as well.

They all three then turned back to their human forms and looked at Joey, who was stun.

"So now yah know," Skye said as she and Twilight sat down at the kitchen table.

"Joey…" Kai approached Joey again and took his hand "please…please…don't tell anyone…we have enough demon hunters as it is…"

"Uh…okay…" Joey stuttered nervously while Kai sighed with relief then smiled.

"Well now that he knows who and what who and what we are, he mine as well know what we are doing here" Twilight said as she and Skye sipped their sake.

"Yes, follow me" Kai said as she gently pulled Joey to his feet and lead him out of the kitchen, through their practicing room which held their instruments, and up the stairs into Kai's room.

Joey and Kai walked over to her bookshelf. Kai picked out a book that was leather bound and hand inscriptions on the front and back.

"This book…it explains how we came to being here…and why Twilight, Skye, and I have come to this place" Kai opened the book, the book illuminating her room in a brilliant white light.

In a place in which demons and people reside within harmony, there came an evil of which wished to destroy what peace and harmony existed between the two races of Gods

_The God and Goddesses decided to make four demons, the saviors of this world, one with the strength of wolves and the element of air combined, one with the skill of foxes and the element of fire combined, on with the power of tigers and the element of water combine, and one with the agility of panthers and the element of earth combined._

_These four demons are said to take the forms of the humans they respected to defeat the evil that will soon cover the earth and sky in darkness, shrouding the happiness and joy of both demons and humans shared so long ago…_

The light dimmed then died and Kai closed the book. Joey was completely amazed and stunned as what had just happened.

"Joey…Joey…" Kai said as she gently shook Joey's shoulder, wakng Joey form his state of sub consciousness.

"Wha-" Joey some what stuttered and looked at Kai, utterly confused. "What was that!"

"Those were the works of Kyuumu, God of Storytelling, and our God that we have respected for so many years" Kai said as she put the book back on the shelf "We have been searching for at least 3,000 years for the person who has the powers of panthers and earth."

"…3,000…years?…" Joey stuttered.

"Yes, I am 6,956 years old…Twilight is 4,752…and Skye is 7,843…" Kai sighed as Joey fell backwards. "Ahhh! Joey! Wake up!"

Tis the end of Chapter 2! X333 I hope you are enjoy the story but don't worry…it gets better XDDD


	3. Meetings and Schooling

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own YGO or any Silent Hill songs; Twilight, Kai, and Skye are the only characters that I created...along with another character, soon to come.**_

**Chapter 3**

"Joey…Joey…come one, wake up…"

"I knew it was too soon for him to learn of our ages…"

"He was going to find out sooner or later, Twilight"

Twilight sighed as Joey's eyes opened slowly. Joey sat up in Kai's black sheets and converter of silver moons and stars bed.

"Besides, don't you have work to do, Twilight?" Kai inquired, glaring over at her with her sterling silver eyes.

"Argh…don't remind me…" Twilight groaned in annoyance.

"…. I HAVE SCHOOL TODAY! Awww man!" Joey exclaimed as he rushed out of bed and out of Kai's room.

"Wait! I'll drive yah there!" Kai called and she led him to the garage where 3 Suzuki motorcycles were parked next to one another.

Kai grabbed a black motorcycle helmet, tossed it to Joey and he put it on. Kai instructed for Joey to get on the black, blue-flamed Suzuki. The garage door opened and they sped off to the Domino high school with the help of Joey instructing the way to the school, since Kai didn't know where exactly to turn in and off of.

It didn't take long for Kai to drop Joey off.

"Here we are" Kai said as Joey took off the helmet, Kai ran a sun-tanned hand through her long, raven hair, un-tangling the knotted mess.

"Thanks for the ride" Joey said with a smile and handed Kai the helmet.

Kai put the helmet on her bike and looked at Joey, smiling innocently.

"Heh heh…what are you doing?" Joey asked, his voice a bit shaken from being nervous.

"I'm going to school with you; I look around 18, don't I?" Kai insisted, as she turned around a bit.

"Why?"

"Cause I want to meet so other humans like you…you're honest and kind so I hope to find more like you" Kai said, causing Joey to blush bright red.

"Uh…ok…let's go" Joey stuttered as he and Kai walked into the school, several people pointing at Kai, seeing her clothing and accessories.

They walked into Joey's classroom and everyone stared at Kai as she and Joey walked over to a small group of people, 2 boys and 1 girl. Kai and Joey sat down in a couple of desks that seemed to complete the circle of people.

"Guys, this is Kai, Kai, this is Tea, Tristin, and Yugi" Joey said, pointing at each said person.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Tea said as she waved to Kai.

"Hi" Tristin greeted and shook her hand.

"Hello, its good to know that Joey's made a new friend" Yugi said with a bright smile on his face.

Kai shook Yugi's hand then looked around and stopped at a boy in the far corner of the room, reading a book. He had short, chestnut hair and piercing blue eyes. Kai just about drooled over the sight of him.

"Who's he?" Kai asked, not taking her eyes off of him.

"Oh…him…that's just Seto Kiaba" Joey said slightly growling at Seto and the fact that Kai liked him in the least.

The teacher then entered the classroom, the students instantly rushing to their seats and becoming silent.

"Good morning, class" The teacher said, her voice chipper and happy and she stopped at the face of Kai. "Who are you? Are you in the wrong classroom, young lady?"

"Uh…one day transfer student?" Kai said nervously with a shrug.

The teacher stared at her then shrugged and started to teach.

"Good save, Kai" Joey whispered from the desk behind her.

"Thanks" Kai whispered back and then the classroom door swung open with a rather loud "thud".

Nebula kicked open the door with her black, clunky boot and walked in. She wore green plaid knee socks, a black gothic Lolita skirt, a green tube top with the words 'Kiaba Corp.' written across her chest in black pale green arm socks, spiked bracelets, a million necklaces and make-up that was in shades of green and gold. Her short, bubblegum pink hair was spiked in every direction and her eyes were golden yellow.

"Morning Seto!" She said cheerily, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek before sitting behind him.

Seto rolled his eyes in a kind of why-does-she-constantly-insist-on-doing-that kind of way.

"Miss Kiaba, you're late" the teacher said, looking at Nebula pointedly.

"Sorry, I just got back from a business meeting"

"Well…try to schedule your meetings after school from now on"

"Alright…"

Kai growled under her breath.

"Are you …growling?" Joey questioned, looking at Kai with a curious glint in his chocolate brown eyes.

"No!" Kai whispered harshly at him, turning to face the left side of her face to him before a pair of wolf ears popped up out of her long, knee-length, purple-streaked raven hair. "Shit!" her hands few to the top of her head, covering her ears as best as she could, her sterling silver eyes slowing slitting but then quickly reverting to their normal human look.

"What?" Joey asked, whispering.

"My wolf ears just pooped out, that happened when I'm under stress, anger, sadness or overjoyness" Kai whispered back and laid low till the bell rang.

"My god! Are classes really that boring?" Kai exclaimed while she, Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristin walked to the lunchroom.

They all went into the lunch line and got fires and cheeseburgers except for Joey, he got 2 slices of pizza (( A/N: Yeah…I know…surprise, isn't it XDDD )). They all looked around for a place to sit.

"Well…where should we sit?" Yugi Asked, looking at everyone.

"Hmm…how about we eat outside?" Kai asked with a smile and looked out the window.

They all shrugged and smile.

"Sure, it's a nice day outside anyways" Joey said and smiled over at Kai, who smiled back brightly.

As Kai and the others started to walk outside, Kai noticed Nebula and Seto, sitting at a table that seemed to be much better looking and had much better food. Kai looked over at Nebula, semi-glaring and semi-staring then she noticed that Nebula and Seto had some facial similarities.

"Come on, Kai, your burger'll get cold if you just stand there" Joey called, snapping Kai out of her daze and realized that Seto was looking at her.

"Er…yeah…okay…" Kai said and smiled over at Joey, following him outside to where the others were sitting under a nearby cherry blossom tree. "Wow! Nice spot!"

"Yeah...well…this spot is usually…taken…but nobody is here now!" Joey said, blushing slightly and Kai smiled.

Kai and Joey sat down next to the others and started to eat their lunch. It was a few minutes before Kai spoke up.

"So…who's that girl hat was sitting with the man call 'Seto Kiaba?"

"Oh…that's just Nebula, Kiaba's sister and business partner."

Kai stared at Yugi, who had answered her questioned then looked over at the window behind her at Seto and Nebula.

"Oh…okay" Kai said smiled and went back to eating her cheeseburger, Joey staring at her in mid-bit of his pizza.

But Joey just shrugged and continued to eat the rest of his pizza, happily.


	4. Concert in the Making

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own YGO or any Silent Hill songs; Twilight, Kai, and Skye are the only characters that I created...along with another character, soon to come.**_

**Chapter 4**

"You didn't really have a business meeting…did you?" Seto stated, placing a bite of food in his mouth.

"Nope. I overslept. I stayed up late filling out paperwork and making new designs. Taking over this American company is a pain in the rear end," Nebula replied, biting into her Domino's meat lovers pizza.

Seto gave her an I-can't-believe-I'm-related-to-you smile and shook his head disbelievingly. Nebula just grinned at her brother and blew him a kiss.

Kai, glancing over at the window, a Seto and Nebula, smiled and chuckled a bit to herself.

"So…Kai how did you and Joey meet?" Yugi asked, having just swallowed a bit of his cheeseburger.

Kai looked over at Joey then back at Yugi and the others.

"Well…on my way to my house after my roommates and I had just finished doing a gig at 'Dark Haven', I found Joey-"

"-passing by, yeah…I had see her before playing and I just wanted to hang with her" Joey cut in, grinning a goofy grin at Yugi and the others.

Kai looked over at Joey, slightly confused but shrugged and went back to eating but she stopped in mid-bite as she got an idea.

"Hey, do you think anyone would mine if my roommates and I played at your school?" Kai inquired with a smile, the others shaking their heads, slightly dumb-founded.

Kai smiled and took out her black, red-flaming cell phone, little skulls dangling from the antenna. Kai dialed her home phone number and waited as the phone on the other line rang. Skye picked it up, seeing as she always stayed home.

"Yes, Takamori residence, Skye speaking"

"Hey, Skye…its Kai, do you think you and Twilight could sneak away from work to play a gig here at the high school, really quick?"

Kai could hear Skye thinking about the show proposition.

"Yeah, I'm sure Twilight and I can get down there with the equipment in about….10 minutes or so but don't be surprised if, when Twi-chan's driving, that we might be late from getting a ticket"

"Shut up, Skye!" Twilight yelled from in the back round, causing Skye and Kai to laugh.

"Anyways, we'll be don there in a bit, see ya in 10 minutes" and Skye hung up.

Kai ended the call and put her phone back into her pocket, smiling down at Joey and the others.

"Skye said that they'd be here in about 10 minutes with the equipment and instruments," Kai said cheerfully then she looked over at the others. "Do you guys have any orchestra instruments?"

"Yeah…I think so…they're kept in the band room, why?" Anzu inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Kai grinned widely, slightly scaring the others; even Joey gulped in slight fear.

"Do any of you know how to play the violin?" Kai asked, looking from one friend to the other, all shaking their heads.

Kai snapped her fingers in defeat. "Damn! Then we'll just have to borrow a few people who can play the violin…"

Nebula shoved the last of her pizza into her mouth and looked out the window when she saw movement.

"Hey, who's that?" she asked, trying to swallow quickly and almost choking.

"I don't know, why don't you go find out." Seto replied, typing away on his laptop.

Nebula jumped up, grabbing Seto's wrist and dragged him along for the excursion. Seto sighed and just obliged, knowing that his wasn't going to win. They soon made it to Yugi and his group of friends, Nebula instantaneously walking over to the new girl and doing a through analysis.

"The name's Nebula and this is my stick-up-the-ass brother. Nice to meet you" Nebula said, extending her hand and nodding towards Seto.

"I'm Kai and the pleasure is all mine" Kai smiled, shaking the offered hand, hiding her blush that had been caused by Seto's appearance.

"Hey! You don't happen to know anyone who can play the violin, do you?" My roommates and I are going to be doing a show here, when they arrive and the song we're going to play has violins in the first part"

Then, as if on cue, Twilight and Skye, the instruments in the back, drove into the parking lot, in their crimson-red colored Dodge truck with "Crimson Dreams" spelled out on the side. Kai smiled with a sigh, walking over to her fellow band members.

"I told you not to out drive that guy, even if he **was **drag race flirting with you, Twilight!"

"Eh, sometimes I can't help myself, kay? Not my fault that guy kept running the side of his piece of shit mobile against the truck! Look, it didn't even scratch her paint job so chill, Skye!" Twilight argued, pointing over to the side of the truck where, there actually was a small yet not exactly noticeable scratch across the surface.

The two argued for a bit more as they stepped out of the truck and began to unload the back of the truck, Skye and Kai carrying the most of the equipment out like Twilight's drum set and all.

"You two never cease to amuse me, you know that?" Kai chimed with a grin as she set the drum set down gently, as did Skye and walked over to the truck and unpacked her electric guitar.

"SHUT UP, KAI!" Twilight and Skye shouted in unison, Kai only laughing more, the other's staring at them in slight confusion, all except Nebula, who had already started to laugh a bit at the band's antics.

Joey, who had really been glaring at the male CEO, stood up and walked over to Kai and her friends. Twilight and Skye 'huffed' in Kai's direction before smiling over at Joey.

"Hey, Joey"

"Hello, Joey"

Joey looked up at Skye and Twilight, Skye taking her bass out of the back while Twilight hopped down off of the tail end of the truck.

"Need some help there?" Joey questioned with a smiling.

"Of course, you can help with carrying the speakers and what not" Skye replied, smiling back.

"Nah, I got an idea! I'll be needing his assistance" Kai stated, Joey and Skye looking over at her, along with the others.

Nebula saw the glare that Joey had shot and laughed to herself before dashing into the school.

"Okay, Yugi, Anzu, Tristin, could you help Twilight and Skye set up the equipment while Joey and I go find a choir to sing the back round parts" Kai instructed, turning to Joey with a smile on her sun-tanned face.

Joey smiled with a nod.

"Right, let's go" Joey said, continuing to smile.

Before Kai and Joey left, the disguised demon turned to Seto with a sheepish look and bowed her head.

"Would you like to help…Seto Kaiba?" Kai asked, not lifting her head until he answered.

"What! We don't need his help, come on, Kai" Joey argued, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"…It is only polite to ask before assuming…" Kai said a surprised expression on Joey, and even, Seto's face.

"It's how I was brought up in this world…so, would you wish to help us?"

Seto blinked a few times before regaining his composure and replied with a nod, causing Kai's face to break out into a smile.

"Alright then…oh! I almost forgot…" Kai turned around; her hands curved on the sides of her face, and yelled." Make sure to call Adrian, we're going to need him for the graphics and light fixtures.

Skye and Twilight, who were carryout one the four speakers, smiled, and yelled back an "Okay" to Kai.

Kai smiled and looked over at Joey.

"So, where's the band room?"

**_Wooh! Fourth chapter done! Happiness :Does a little jig: Reviews Happy Kai! ._**


	5. Musical Explosion!

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own YGO or any Silent Hill songs; Twilight, Kai, and Skye are the only characters that I created...along with another character, soon to come. I also DO NOT OWN, WHAT SO EVER, the band, Nightwish, or any one of their songs!!**_

**Chapter 5**

After Kai, Jou, and Seto had gone to look for the needed choir, Skye and Twilight continued to set up the equipment for the school concert with the help of Kai's new friends, the stage having been set up first.

"Okay, Yugi, that speaker goes on that side of the stage…and Tristin, could you move the light on the far right a bit more... yeah, right there…okay, I think the set is ready for Adrian to mess with!" Skye declared as everyone sat down on the ground with an exhausted sigh.

"Wow…I never knew that setting a stage is usually this exhausting" Anzu commented as she wiped a small trail of sweat from her brow.

"Yeah but we usually ask the people who own the place where we play to have the set ready for us but, every now and then, we have to set up our own… it comes in handy to know these things" Twilight said as she took out her black cell phone that had a red Chinese dragon on the back with little red and black stars hanging from the antenna.

Twilight dialed Adrian's cell number and waited for him to pickup.

"Yo, Twilight" Adrian said on the other line with his rich, masculine voice. "What's up?"

"Hey, Adrian…yeah, we need you at Domino High school, Kai wants to do a gig here and we need you to set the light patterns and crap"

"Alrighty, I'll be down there in a bit!" Adrian said and they both hung up.

"So…who's Adrian exactly?" Yugi asked, curiosity etched across his face.

"Adrian is out Manager/techy/ keyboardist/sub guitarist, he's pretty cool… aside from the usual 'I'll pay you guys the 50 of the gig money later' crap" Twilight said, a sigh at the end with Skye's to accompany hers.

"Oh…"

After a few minutes, Adrian pulled up into the school parking lot, having found the directions on the Internet on Adrian got off of his pale old-colored, black-flamed Kawasaki motorcycle.

Adrian had long, waist-length raven hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, had emerald eyes, sun-tanned skin. He was wearing a black, leather pants with a skin-tight black tank top, his pleather trench coat bellowing out behind him as he walked over to Twilight, Skye, and the others.

"Hey, Adrian!" Twilight and Skye chimed in unison, Adrian; smiling his usually I'm-Mr. Sexy-and-I-know-it smile.

"Hey, how are my favorite drummer and basest doing, huh?" Adrian said, patting Twilight and Skye on top of the head like kittens.

"We're fine… we have the stage set up and everything" Skye said, opening one her indigo eyes to glance up at Adrian with a small grin.

"All we're missing is the light and graphic effects and…" Twilight replied, her voice sort of trailing off, looking off to the side as well.

"Hey, where's my favorite singer?" Adrian questioned, looking around, barely noticing Yugi, Anzu, and Tristin.

"She'll be back in a few minutes with a choir, brass band, and a few violins" Skye answered, leaning back against her elbows as the bright orb of energy above them shone down.

"Well then… I'll just wait here til she comes back" Adrian stated with a bright smile as he plopped down in between Skye and Twilight.

Kai peeked around the corner; looking at the door that Jou had leaded her to. She peered at it a bit with curiosity. The little demon girl smiled rather viciously to herself as she pictured the door falling into the room. But she resisted the urge to rip the flimsy iron-like door off with her hands.

"Are you sure this is the right door?" Kai asked, looking back at Jou and Seto, a raised eyebrow noticeable on her face.

"Yes, this is the band room, there's a closet to the right when you walk in and that's where the trumpets and what not are." Seto replied as he walked out behind the corner, sighing as if he was embarrassed to know those two.

Kai smiled with a nod as she and Jou walked over to the entrance to the band room. Kai peered a bit closer at the door in front of her. "Okay so… how are we getting in?" She gently rubbed her chin, thinking a little deeper than she was normally used to.

"I thought the mutt had that figured out already…" Seto commented, earning himself a rather hard glare from the mentioned one.

"Hmm…well, I can try and pick the lock…" Kai sort of whispered to herself before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small, black plastic case that a few small tools inside, sealed with a copper latch.

"Okay but hurry up…before someone spots us, kay...? Most of the teachers get suspicious when they see a student and someone who doesn't even go here sneaking around" Jou stated, looking around, nervously at their surroundings.

"Alright, alright…" Kai assured him, looking back behind her at the boys before turning back to the situation at hand and began her somewhat renowned abilities to pick locks.

It didn't take too long for Kai to unlock the band door. Kai carefully pushed the door open and peeked inside, looked around, and then walked into the room. Most of the students inside stared at her and the other two. The teacher, a somewhat old crone that looked like the top of her head was about to blast off, straight into the ceiling, possibly causing a small splatter due to the expression on her face.

"What do you think you're doing!? Coming in here all suddenly and interrupting our rehearsal!" The old woman shrieked.

"Oh, sorry about that one" Kai looked around, peering at the students before walking up on the stage and looking at everyone, individually. "Hmm…yes, this'll just be perfect for the concert…" Jou and Seto looked at her, not exactly standing next to the band teacher.

"Yes, they'll do nicely…Okay, now, all of you, if you wish to, you may participate in playing in the school concert that I'll be announcing over the intercom…as soon as a fellow associate, meaning this lovely 'teacher' of yours would allow me to borrow you all." Kai glanced behind her at the teacher, the said crone blinking a few times behind her librarian-like glasses.

"Um… Yes… Of course not! This will actually give them a little more recognition within the school and might help out with getting more advertisement for concerts in the future…" The teacher said to herself before speaking aloud to Kai.

"That's the spirit! No, if you all will follow me to the front of school and you must be as silent as you possibly can, we want to surprise the school and all." Kaillena explained, a few of the students whispering as they exited the band Room.

The said boy blinked once before nodding and heading into the back room, grabbing the said people's violins.

"Hey, should I grab a few more, just in case there are more that play violins and that are needed?" Jou questioned, retrieving about four other violins.

"Good thinking, Jou, yeah… Grab them and let's get out of here." Kai called from the front of the Choir crowd. Jou nodded, grabbed them before rushing out the door, shutting the door behind them.

It didn't take long for Kai, Jou, and Seto to return with the violins and a Choir that they had stopped by for as well. Thankfully, the choir had been practicing in a room not too far and they decided to steal them from class, their teacher having been in his office, doing Choirly-teacher things. The others that had been waiting were quite surprised that they had returned with some many people. Seto took his violin from Jou rather roughly, nearly causing him to drop the rest of the violins.

"I don't want your finger prints on my violin case." Seto glared down at Jou, turning his back and giving Jou an opportunity to stick his tongue out at the smug CEO.

Kai smiled before arranging the band and Choir on the stands that Twilight and Skye had brought from home, along with all the instruments and such. She smiled as she realized that most of the people that were in the musicians, both instrumental and vocal, looked a lot like her, wearing mostly black clothing with their hair in different colors or black, along with a few face piercing and whatnot.

"That's awesome, we've got the Choir, the band and the needed violins, we're pretty much set."

"Not entirely…" Kai was then embraced from behind, arms wrapping around her waist causing her to jump slightly till she noticed the voice, the familiar scent of cologne, and the arm around her waist.

"It's been a while, Adrian." Kai said with a smile and turning her face towards his, her eyes half-lidded.

"Yeah, a bit too long, Kai." Adrian said, resting his head on her shoulder.

Kai chuckled slightly and turned around, hugging him before pulling away, slightly glaring up at him. Adrian blinked a few times in confusion of her expression.

"Where's my $50 you still owe me, neh?" Kai tapped her foot slightly, Jou, and even Seto's hair stood on end, seeing as Adrian still had his arms around Kai's waist.

"What? Is that the one thing you can say to me after what we had?" Adrian said, resting his forehead against hers, Kai still glaring up at him.

Skye and Twilight sighed in a way that basically said 'Why does he even bother?' that got Anzu's attention.

"What's that about?" Anzu questioned, leaning a bit towards the drummer and bass player, keeping her eyes on Kai and Adrian as they still talked… well… More like Kai kept arguing while Adrian tried to defend himself.

"Adrian and Kai used to be… well… Lets just say that Adrian still carries a flame for Kai while Kai's flame has burned out for our manager." Skye said, glancing over at Jou then Seto. "As we've noticed so far" she smiled.

Anzu blinked a few times then said "Oh!" and continued to stand, watching Jou's expression turn from annoyance from aggravation to anger as Kai kept pressuring and thrusting that 'you owe me 50 dollars' down Adrian's throat, his arms still around her.

"Aww… Come on, Kai, can't I pay you back later?" Adrian whined, trying to put on his best charming smile… But Kai wasn't broken in by it.

She sighed and quickly slipped out from Adrian's embrace, going over to the Choir, which had begun to chat a bit but Kai didn't mind. When Kai had been in a choir, she and her friends often chatted while waiting for the teacher to direct them.

Kai smiled and stood in front of the choir, the group of singers going hush and silent.

"Okay, with a show of hands, who knows the song 'Ghost Love Score' by Nightwish?" Kai questioned, the majority of the choir raised their hands. "Wonderful then this will be easier that I thought.. Okay, you guys will be signing the back round chorus."

The choir mostly nodded while others looked a bit confused. Kai smiled brightly and clapped her hands together once and she tuned around. Kai walked and hopped up on stage, checking the microphones, finding that they all worked perfectly.

"Great job setting up the equipment, guys?" Kai complimented through the microphones, Yugi and the others blushed slightly.

She then quickly hopped off of the stage, walked over to Nebula, after picking up the violin that Jou had retrieved and had set down on the stage and handed it to her with a smile as she walked back from the school.

"I believe this is yours, Nebula, me and Jou had gotten the band room." She smiled as she handed over the violin to its owner.

Nebula smiled back with a small nod. Kai nodded back with her same smile before walking up on stage, where Twilight and Skye were all ready with their instruments, Adrian at his lap top that Twilight had brought for him so he could mess with the light fixtures.

"Hey, Adrian, you have the sound system up and every thing in the school?" Kai called out to Adrian, strapping on her electric guitar.

Adrian gave a thumbs-up and continued to type vigorously then hit 'enter.' His computer flashed for a split second before he gave the thumbs up again to Kai with a grin. Kai grinned brightly.

"Hello, everyone, and teacher, I'm sorry to have to interrupt your teachings but for your students, this is a once-in-a-lifetime chance to see a free concert at their very own school so… Feel free to push and shove your way here outside of the cafeteria!!" Kai cheered into the microphone as millions upon millions of students rushed out of their classes.

"You guys ready for a free concert!!" Kai yelled, the entire crowd erupting into a big 'Yeah!!' causing Twilight and Skye to cheer. "Alright! This song is called 'Ghost Love Score' by one of our mentor bands, Nightwish!"

The crowd cheered again as Kai looked over at the choir and nodded then she nodded at the band to start. Twilight began playing her drums, the choir singing at a high-pitched voice. Kai lightly tapped her foot, playing her guitar, Skye following suite on her bass. The choir then stopped, letting Twilight's drums take their place with the sound of some sort of chime, being slightly played. Kai smiled to herself and started her part.

"We used to swim the same moonlight waters  
Oceans away from the wakeful day"

The choir then joined in their voices, powerful yet amazingly soft, Kai singing soft of echolike, like them, the chorus being repeated twice.

"My fall will be for you  
my love will be in you  
if you be the one to cut me  
I'll bleed forever"

It was then Kai's turn to sing.

"Scent of the sea before the waking of the world  
Brings me to thee  
into the blue memory

my fall will be for you  
my love will be in you  
if you be the one to cut me  
I will bleed forever

Into the blue memory!"

After the choir had finished their chorus, Kai dang her small part, the music softening.

"A siren from the deep came to me  
Sang my name my longing  
Still I write my songs about that dream of mine  
Worth everything I may ever be"

Twilight then played her drums again, Kai continuing her song.

"The Child will be born again  
That siren carried him to me  
First of them true loves  
Singing on the shoulders of an angel  
Without care for love n loss"

Kai then played her electric guitar, her singing part having ceased. The soft sounds of the choirs distant voices, the brass band lightly playing till it began to grow in volume. Seto and Nebula then began to play their violins causing Kai to smile before her part.

"Bring me home or leave me be  
My love in the dark heart of the night  
I have lost the path before me  
The one behind will lead me"

The chorus then started up, strongly.

"Take me  
Cure me  
Kill me  
Bring me home  
Every way  
Every day  
Just another loop in the hangman's noose"

Kai then jumped in with the choir singing a bit slightly before their voices merged into one then the choir faded, came in again, and then disappeared again, Kai still singing.

"Take me, cure me, kill me, bring me home  
Every way, every day  
I keep on watching us sleep

Relive the old sin of Adam and Eve  
Of you and me  
Forgive the adoring beast"

The band then struck up, powerfully, Nebula and Seto's violins standing out and yet blending in till it was Kai and the choirs turn.

"Redeem me into childhood  
Show me myself without the shell  
Like the advent of May  
I'll be there when you say  
Time to never hold our love

My fall will be for you  
My love will be in you  
You were the one to cut me  
So I'll bleed forever"

The choir repeated the last part a few times while Kai lightly sang with an echo again, the band, Nebula, Seto, Skye and Twilight playing their best till they came to a musical halt ending. The crowd was silent for a moment before they began to cheer, yelling, screaming and wooting. Kai grinned brightly thrusting a clenched fist into the air. They then began to play a series of other songs, rock and pop alike.


End file.
